


The Advantages and Disadvantages of Having a Lightbulb for a Girlfriend

by machinistwench



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sensation Play, your faves being dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinistwench/pseuds/machinistwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or how Rose and Kanaya get it on in their very own happily-ever-after</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages and Disadvantages of Having a Lightbulb for a Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IgnotusSomnium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/gifts).



> My first Drone Season fill!

The Game was over and their prize had been won- a brand, shiny new universe, free of flaws, foibles, and perhaps most importantly, cancer.  Rose lived a simple life there, only turning to her dark arts in the most terrible of moments.  Like, for instance, this one:  
  
“ _Ah,_ Fluthulu’s tentacles, Kanaya, I can’t see!”  Perhaps the greatest disadvantage of having a significant other whose body was capable of producing incandescent rays of light was the potential for being blinded at incredibly inopportune moments.  
  
Such as, say, when one was attempting to go down on said significant other.  Unfortunately for Rose, the thin skin of her eyelids, dark though it was, was no match for the power of Kanaya’s bioluminescence.  She rocked back on her heels, rubbing her eyes in a vain attempt to restore some of her vision.  After a few moments she removed her hands and began to wave them about before her, eyes flickering back and forth in an effort to track the motion in the semi-darkness of the bedroom she and Kanaya shared.  Ignoring her girlfriend’s increasingly panicked utterances, Rose put her hands to her face and felt the area around her eyes, only to suddenly let her hands fall to her sides.    
  
“Dear, it appears that you’ve temporarily blinded me,” Rose sighed, sounding for all the world like she had discovered that the cat had gotten outside again or that they were out of milk and not a bit like she had just lost the ability to see.  
  
Kanaya promptly panicked.  
  
She scrambled off the side of the bed, probably intending to head for the door and give Rose some time to recover from the unintentional retina-scorching, but she was restrained by bindings seemingly made of nothing but shadows that rose up from the floor.  
  
“Please don’t go, Kanaya, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.  I… this could actually work out for the better.  Come back to bed?”  With her question, the shadows retracted; Rose wanted Kanaya to stay but she wasn’t going to force her to.  
  
After several moments of deliberation, Kanaya turned back, only to find that in her absence Rose had laid on her back on the bed, an unusual position for her.  She simply felt most comfortable being above Kanaya, so to see her put herself in that position with the added factor of the loss of her eyesight was rather shocking.  
  
“I’m not trying to apologize, or make you feel better, or anything like that,” Rose began, near-omnipotent, as always.  “I just think it would be an awful shame for us to completely leave off where we did, _seeing_ as how we just got to the good part.”  She paused for a beat, then began to shake with silent laughter.  Finally, the tension in the room broke as Kanaya joined her, breath rushing out of her body alongside the fear and worry that had populated the last few minutes.  
  
“Have no fear, my love, for I will join you with all immediacy.”  Kanaya finished speaking, then concentrated mightily.  As a former Space player, she could still utilize her powers, though not with any great frequency and only on a rather small scale.  Still, that limited scope was enough to transport her the several remaining feet into the bed, where she landed with a _whuff_ of air and a soft thump.  Rose started beneath her, clearly not expecting her sudden arrival, but relaxed after only a moment.  Kanaya lowered her head until her lips were a mere breath away from Rose’s, stretching out the anticipation of the moment until she could scarcely bear it anymore.  With the tiniest of movements, she pressed a feather-light kiss to the corner of Rose’s mouth, letting one of her fangs catch on her full lower lip as she pulled away.  Rose gasped and arched after her, craving more sensation, but stopped short when Kanaya pressed a single finger to her collarbone.  
  
“You will lay there and _recover_ , Miss Lalonde, or I will be forced to let you recuperate all on your own.” Kanaya ended her statement with utter finality, brooking no opposition and letting Rose know that she was genuinely serious.  She got a disappointed whine in reply, but quickly put an end to that with a firmer kiss.  Supporting her weight on one arm (being a rainbow drinker _did_ come with its advantages, after all), she freed the other to trail the same single finger down Rose’s belly, nearly to the dark curls that lay damp between her legs.  A shiver was her reward, the lips beneath hers opening in a short gasp in a plea for more contact.  Instead, she trailed up the crease of one hip and down around the side, making long, lazy spirals against the dark skin beneath her finger.  Rose whined again, louder this time, and Kanaya laughed, breaking the kiss to softly chide her.  
  
“Not all at once, love, the last time that happened you lost your sight and it would be a terrible shame if the same thing were to happen to your sense of… touch.”  With that last word, she flicked a nail against Rose’s lowest rib, reveling in the shudder it elicited.  With that, she decided she’d had enough of teasing and slid her hand lower, rubbing slow circles around her matesprit’s clit.  Slow and steady was always the way to get Rose where she needed to be, and that night was no exception.  She cried out at the suddenness of the contact, seeking Kanaya’s lips in a desperate kiss that sealed her into the moment, as though she were afraid she would float away on the tidal wave of sensation assaulting her senses.  With only a moment’s hesitation, Kanaya pulled away and slid down the bed, dropping her head to rest at the apex of Rose’s legs.  She began with the lightest and gentlest of kisses, laid from thigh to thigh, but quickly became impatient and slipped her tongue into Rose, tasting and touching her simultaneously.  Rose arched her back and cried out full-voiced, no longer heeding the warning when there was this much sensation flooding her brain.  Kanaya only increased her pace from there, flickering between lips, fingers, and tongue in a staggered attack on her oh-so-controlled love’s careful demeanor.  What might have been only moments or an entire eternity later, Rose trembled and gasped with her release, moving above Kanaya like something from a dream of another world.  
  
She opened her eyes, and made a happily pleased sound as Kanaya moved back up the bed to plant a kiss on her cheek.  “It appears that my vision has begun to return, and clearly it must be due to your careful ministrations!  How lucky I am to be in the care of somebody who loves me so.”  Heart full of emotions, Kanaya had no words to respond with.  However, her skin had another idea and began to flicker and glow, soft and inviting, like the lights of the home they had built for themselves and each other in this new life they had won.


End file.
